I love you,Do you love me?
by KaiAbelinda
Summary: All I wanted is to be love? Is it that so hard? Why can't I be one of those beautiful people just to catch his piercing eyes. Maybe one day he could look at me for once as his equal instead his rival and friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I love you,But do You love me?**  
**Pairing: Cao Cao x Liu Bei; Guan Ping x Cao Pi; Sima Zhao x Liu Shan ; Zhen Ji x Wang Yi ; Ma Chao x Sima Shi; Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying; Guan Yu x Xiahou Dun; Pang Tong x Ling Tong; One Sided Gan Ning x Liu Bei; Lu Bu x Zhao Yun.**

**Rating: Teen**

**Author Note: Its angst as fuck but I love this video game. My main pairing is Cao x Bei and Guan Ping x Cao Pi the most. Sorry for any mistakes in here,I want everybody to open the horizon about parings cause Gan Ning x Ling Tong are way too common if you asked me. And Somehow I like Gan Ning x Liu Bei for some odd reason as with Ma Chao x Sima Shi and Xiahou Ba x Guan Sao. And Also its OOC and AU. With a bit of supernatural.**

* * *

_-Dream-_

_As the man stare into the most pierce deadly eyes that sent shivers down his spine. He gulp for air trying to understand why do this man need to talk to him alone. The Chinese warlord stare at the other man with a cunning smirk a upon his face._

_He step a bit closer as the other step back with a blush on his face. The warlord slowly grip his chin and lean forward as he was about to kiss the other._

_As the other man hitch his breath trying not to wither from his strong gaze. Unable to talk just stare at that handsome warlord._

_"So Lord Xuande ? Care to eat with me?"_

_-End of dream-_

Liu Bei woke up panting hard and groan as his face was flushed; his long medium black hair was tangle in sweat. He whip his eyes he couldn't understand the dream. He knew it was back during The Han Dynasty,but the warlord's face was blurry but not his eyes. He been having this dream since he work part-time at a high school.

He looked at his clock he gasp it was already six. He quickly gotten out of bed and change his clothes. And put his hair into a nice neat bun; goes downstairs to open shop.

He own a small curry shop in front of his apartment. He actually own it where his family lives. Like both of his blood brother from another mother. Guan Yu and Zhange Fei; Guan Yu own a famous dojo across a street and Zhange Fei was a police officer.

Zhuge Liang and his beautiful wife Yue Ying; they both help him with the money and also help him tend to his shop. Along with Pang Tong who known for being lazy even to eat his own food at time. But he also help out as well and with Guan Yu's dojo. He also has Huang Zhang and Wei Yan who was on guard to keep the apartment and shop safe. He had high school student living here as well but some are family. Ma Dai and his cousin or brother Ma Chao; his nephew Liu Shan (Who's parents abanded him on his front step.), Xing Cài the daughter of his brother Zhange Fei and Guan Ping and his brother Guan Sao the sons of Guan Yu. And Zhao Yun the most kindest boy in the world that Liu Bei save from the street. Jiang Wei the quiet student that's was like a son to Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang they also adopted him.

After an hour of working Liu Bei change his clothes and rush out the door along with his students. Chatting about things at school,Liu Bei would blush when everybody talk about crushes.

Yes? He was now in love the school principal Cao Cao from The Cao Wei Family. When they first met it was hate at first sight.

When Cao Cao demanded to be treated royalty at the curry shop,Liu Bei dislike how he was being treated and told him he needed to leave now.

Cao Cao and Liu Bei had a hard staring contest for a while until Cao Cao left. After that their hate turn into pure friendship and love on Liu Bei part.

"Boss? Are you alright?" asked Zhao Yun. Liu Bei blinked at him and tilt his head,frown at that question.

"I'm fine barely getting any sleep that's all. I probably do a free time in class today." said Liu Bei with a warm smile.

Guan Ping and Xing Cài,Zhao Yun and Ma Dai,Ma Chao,Ziang Wei,Liu Shan was highly worried about kept it to themselves.

Everybody went there separates way. As Liu Bei enter his classroom and start teaching a bit. After twenty minutes later he told them its free time. He sat at his desk and yawn quietly. He digged into his desk and put out his iPod,put his head phone in his ear.

The first song popped up was Loving You by Anna Tsuchiya.

_' In the spring of my life I fell in love for the first time_

_Oh baby, though I had faded many times before'_

He sang along the words. Remembering meeting Cao Cao during the end of the spring time. As his eyes travel around the classroom of his students.

_' God keep angels out of mischief_

_This is a quirk of fate_

_He is the one that I'm waiting for so long time'_

His landed outside the window with a sigh. Knowing that Cao Cao was probably down from the heavens to cause mischief on him. He didn't mind since he wanted Cao Cao's attention on him. ONLY HIM.

_'Baby, I'm falling love with you_

_I want you and I want you to need me so hard_

_My desire makes me crazy'_

Liu Bei knows he falling hard for Cao Cao badly. But he wanted the other man to want and wish him like he did with him. He clutch on his forearm as his head was down,biting on his lower lip until it bleed.

_'A little black butterfly_

_How can I be beautiful? If I have a sweet voice like you_

_Do you think he will love me?_

_I believe in my passion_

_Passion is dedication To something you believe... Can't stop, oh, lovin' you'_

Liu Bei compare himself and all those beautiful woman and men. Whom lust for Cao Cao,he knows that he wasn't beautiful or rich who could be wearing beautiful clothing like them. He can't afford them since he was poor class citizen.

He was plain and boring he don't understand what Cao Cao and the others see in him. So what he was kind and respect other who need to be respect. He knows he weak and doesn't like to fight who doesn't? Okay expect his student Gan Ning whom he need to talk to later as possible.

_'How do you know if the one you love is true? Because he said so?_

_I am just hungry for love or I just don't want to be alone'_

At first he was confused about his feelings for Cao Cao a long time ago. He thought he was hungry for Cao's love or doesn't want to be alone for the rest of his life.

He try dating a couple of time but it didn't work out like he planned. That when he realize he wanted Cao Cao's love but only for him.

_'A little girl, lovin' you_

_How can she be beautiful?_

_If she has a pure heart like me Do you love her just a while? If you want her to change,_

_she can change for you, right now_

_Even though she has gone out of your sight Can't stop, oh, lovin' you'_

But his face turn dark and gloomy looking. He didn't want to feel this way anymore. Cause he remember that Cao Cao was married to Lady Wuxuan. A famous superstar and writer. He choked up on his tears.

_'I wanted everything and so everything_

_I didn't want everything and so everything_

_I just want to be beautiful and beautiful I'm just lovin' you '_

He didn't notice his class was gone for lunch. He wipe his tears away and stuff the iPod in his front pocket as he still had the headphone in his ear.

He walked out and start heading to the school garden to eat his lunch. His mind was clouded with much negative and begging to himself what did he deserve to be unloved. Of course he is love by his family but he wanted to be LOVED. He wanted someone to hold him and kiss him when he feeling down or not.

He sigh as he sat at the bench being surround by beautiful flowers. He felt he was a weed but the area made him feel at peace and he slowly ate quietly. Sing along to a new song very alluring and charming. Not paying attention to the person behind him.

_'I can fly through my mind When I see them as they shine_

_Can it be so hard to try_

_And charm the elusive morning star, the morning star '_

He did the movement with his hands like a belly dancer or like a geisha but it was more like a belly dancer.

_' Now the time has come and gone_

_Illusion has past and we're on our own_

_Know the dream is never far_

_When trying to catch the morning star '_

Liu Bei was dancing in his sexy very charming and alluring like his voice. Then stop to eat the rest of his food. As he felt somebody was watching him,he quickly turn his head around to found nobody there. He shrugged it off and goes back to eating.

* * *

**~Gan Ning~**

He was running away to see where his feet was gonna take him. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard. He couldn't believe what he seen his favorite teacher dancing in his chair and singing very enchanting to him.

He could NOT or would NOT believe this; He felt he intrude something so pure and private. He want to keep it to himself. He ran into Ling Tong and the other.

"Bro clam down? You look like you seen a damn ghost." annoyed Ling Tong.

Gan Ning roll his eyes and gave him a noggie and the others roll their eyes. Sun Quan and Sun Ce was arguing about food. Da Qiao and her sister Xiao Diao was sharing lunches and giggling at them. Zhou Yu was doing his homework along with Lu Xun. Sima Zhao and Liu Shan was quietly talking to each other (Liu Shan was blushing at whatever Sima Zhao said.) Sima Shi and Ma Chao was glaring at each other ready to kill one another for some meat buns. Wang Yuanji and Wang Yi was talking about fashion and money business of the world. Jiang Wei and Zhuge Dan was chatting about math and tatics of chess. Zhung Hui join the convotasion with Zhuge Dan and Jiang Wei. Cao Pi was flirting with a nervous Guan Ping as Guan Sao was glaring at him along with his girlfriend, Bao Sanniang'. Zhao Yun was eating his lunch quietly and listening to Xing Cai talk about training at his uncle dojo. Xiahou Ba was laughing at Sun Ce and Sun Quan bickering before their sister came, Sun Shang Xiang & also Sun Quan's best friend Zhou Tai. Zhange He and Zhen Ji was talking about hair and make up. As he wink at Gan Ning whom roll his eyes at him.

He sat down along with Ling Tong eating and chatting until Cao Cao and his three body guards came right behind him. Xiahou Dun and Dian Wei,Xu Zhu to make sure everything was in top shape.

The whole lunchroom was quiet until somebody crashed through the door hard. It was Liu Bei who was rubbing his nose and pouting hard. As he grin sweetly at the two elderly lunch lady who help him up. Gan Ning was tempted to help but he know Liu Bei may have some pride in him to be feel so helpless.

"Tsk Liu Bei?"

Liu Bei looked at Cao Cao with a blank stare as he arch his eyebrow at him.

"Answer this riddle Liu Bei? What could a dog do if he follow it master? Like a lost puppy?" said Cao Cao in insult calling Liu Bei a dog that follow him around.

Liu Bei eyes was wide never thought Cao Cao would step this low just to degrade him?  
He lower his head and clutches his fist and shaking in anger. Cao Cao was amused of Liu Bei's anger that he was holding it in. Gan Ning didn't like Cao Cao talking to his perfect favorite teacher like that. As he was about to defend his teacher he heard Liu Bei chuckle.

Cao Cao rose an eyebrow as being amused.

"Well to answer your riddle? A dog would ripped his master throat out if he dislike being treated unfair." answered Liu Bei as he walked out the lunch room.

"Liu Bei ! Hault!" said Cao Cao as he chase after Liu Bei.

Gan Ning clench his fist hard and glaring at the door like it could melt. Ling Tong notice but he would asked later.

* * *

**(Liu Bei)**

He walked a bit faster tears flowing down his face he couldn't believe Cao Cao. He walked out of the school and went home. He ignored Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying,Wei Yan,Pang Tong questions. He wanted to be left alone. As he slam his room door and locked it. He put on his head phone with the music blasting. Playing 'Dark That Follows by Evans Blue'.

_' There's just so many things you never needed to say._

_Like I'm your other soul, but you can love them all._

_Your tears are meaningless,_

_they're written on your face._

_Just like your empty words, just like the chemical._

_Just like the disease that stains your lips tonight._

_You are the disease that's in my life.'_

Liu Bei cried in his pillow mostly sobbing and his hair was down. He hiccup a bit,he imagine Cao Cao would said that to him.

_'If it's no ones fault, There's just no one to blame and nothing to say._

_This time it's no ones fault._

_So there's nothing to save and no one to hate._

_But I want to so bad. Believe me.'_

He wanted to blame everybody for Cao Cao to look down upon him. But he was alone in his room sobbing in his pillow. There was nothing to save nor to hate. clenching on the blanket and stopped softly.

_' You're so proud of yourself and your disadvantage to me._

_It's just something you love to say (and hear that you're uncommon)._

_The greater the dosage makes me mispronounce it to be._

_You're dead inside of me. You're dead inside of me. But when you're alone._

_And no one knows. It doesn't seem to matter. You're the same inside of me._'

He felt that Cao Cao was using him to be his puppet that he could break and fixes. Over and Over again. He knew if he fell for Cao Cao he would get broken. He close his eyes and drift off to dream land once more.

_-Dream-_

_Xuande looked down at the other male whom name was Mengde. He was holding sweet small flowers. He small smile down upon at him and bend down and quickly kiss Mengde. Xuande sigh happily._

_"Lord Mengde? Why must you bring me flowers? Hmm I'm highly impressed that you could find these flowers during the flowers. You must want something? If you want something just say so?" asked Xuande while a small blush upon his face. Mengde gave him a mocking handsome smirk._

_"You read through me Lord Xuande? I wanted to ask that may I use Lord Yunchang?" asked Cao Cao as smooth as he can be. Sending shiver down Xuande's spine but he couldn't let him had his way._

_Xuande gave him back his flowers and frown. Mengde didn't like how this going as he stand up from being on one knee._

_"I'm sorry Lord Mengde but my brother is very important to me. Anything in this world..." answered Xuande with a sad look on his face hoping he would understand. Mendge glare at him hard and pinned him down to the wall hard._

_Xuande gasp at the pain as he trying to get out of Mengde's strong grip. He couldn't look at him in the eye so he turn his face away._

_"Tsk Xuande! What can you do with Compassion? Lord Xuande? You do not have what it takes to change the world with that!" yelled Mengde as he tighten his grip around Xuande's wrist. Xuande flinch and glare at him trying not to cry._

_"Mengde! People can grow without the changes you purpose! Its is the growth of the people can change the land!" yelled back Xuande. As he kicked Mengde on his stomach that made the other male stumble back a bit. But it wasn't enough as he glare hard at Xuande for that action._

_Xuande was not gonna back down this time. Despite he feeling disgusted and being used for Mengde's taste._

_"Can't you see it! You would just invite chaos into that! But mines is different and yet alone mines is the way." yelled Mengde. His eyes were cold not warm anymore. Xuande frown at that site of it; he turn his back against him and walked away._

_"I'm sorry Lord Mengde." said Xuande quietly with his head down._

_-End of Dream-_

Liu Bei gasp and jumped out of bed panting hard and heart beating fast. He felt the dream was so real his eyes looked at the clock and eyes widen. He was late for his third job.

He ran to his closet and pulled out fish net stocking and long gloves. He took out fake ripped out royal blue and green t-shirt and plaid of black and grey long short. And some old sneaker with no shoe laces. He slowly painted his nails the same color of shirt and put on some black thick eye-shadow He put on some color hair of green in hair that had hair clips to it. And put his hair into a spiky pony tail. He pulled on his hair fringes a bit. And slowly put in his blue and green contact lenses in his eyes.

After that he quickly gotten dress and looked at time once. He only got fifteen minutes left as he quickly sneak out of the window of his apartment.

He got to the spot after ten minutes under as he squeeze himself through the door after he show the guard his id.

He went to the backstage and hug his band mate. As they smile and smack him the back of his head for being late once again. He apologize and gotten himself ready as the curtain open up.

He grabbed the mic and breathe heavily and smirk to the crowd. He stroke the mic and start scream as he sing the song.

**_' Let GO!_**

**_This time it's different_**

**_I'm burning up I'm filling up, see Forever plagued with this fire inside me_**

**_Deliver all, to live or die blindly '_**

**_He pointed to his wrist and pointed to himself as he used his other hand to fan himself.._**

**_'It's empty it's bluffing defining the nothing Interfering with the call of fate is crawling out of you and now_**

**_Finding comfort in the smallest spaces have sold out I know I said I hope'_**

He made a calling someone sign as he pointed to the crown. He close his hands together and pretend to sleep as he lay his head down on them.

_**'I don't upset the light you defend But this time it's different**_

_**Destroy my pain Then capture life again**_

_**(This time it's different)**_

_**Destroy my shame**_

_**Can't live my life this way LET! go,**_

_**GO! let go**_

_**And capture life again LET! go,**_

_**GO! let go Can't live my life this way!'**_  
Liu Bei pulled on his hair roughly and singing. As he reach his hand out to the crowd while on his knees. He almost crawl toward them like a tiger but he almost he as he stand up and grabbed the mic.

_**' I'm giving up**_

_**I'm living but weak**_

_**I'm hearing voices from shadows inside me**_

_**I never sleep, My eyes are too focused, too hopeless, too broken, too open, to notice**_

_**Interfering with the call of fate is crawling out of you, and now**_

_**Finding comfort in the smallest spaces have sold out**_

_**I know I said I hope I don't upset the light you defend But this time it's different'**_

He dropped the mic as he done with his song and wave at everybody as they asked for an encore. He sigh and grinned at his band mate and gave the crowd an encore they would never forget.

-Three hours later.-

Liu Bei was tried and hungry as he snuck back into his room. And strip his clothes off and yawn loudly.

As he removed his nail polish and eye-shadow and hid all his stuff back in his secret closet.

'Thanks god for being friday.' thought Liu Bei as he finally falls to sleep in his bed. Since it was his day off.

* * *

**Author Note: Like it? If so review and :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author Note: Enjoy 8D and OC would come into play as friends maybe lovers who knows. Only time can tell.._**

* * *

Liu Bei was on his computer looking at piercing. He recalled one of his band mates having many. He was curious of having one like a his lips double pierce or his ears. Maybe both!

He was trying to make up his mind on this matter as he thought up some lyrics for his new song. He huffed a bit as he turn off his computer. Went change into his curry uniform to start his day with a smile.

**(Cao Pi and Gan Ning,Ling Tong, Ma Chao and Sima Zhao)**

They was talking about the concert last night. How they had fun. Ling Tong was singing the song as he dance all silly like. Cao Pi and Gan Ning groan in annoyance. Sima Zhao join Ling Tong as Ma Chao pretend that he didn't know them at all.

"I'm not gonna lie but the singer was a looker" said Ling Tong with a smirk. Sima Zhao grin and agree with them as the others blankly stare them both and sigh.

They enter their classroom notice that Xiahou Dun is taken control of Liu Bei's classroom for the day.

"Alright useless student. Today we be talking about the festival that is next week." said Xiahou Dun with annoyance.

"What is it?"

"It's a heritages festival where all culture well be at this festival teaching us about other culture." answered Xiahou Dun as start teaching his class. After twenty-five minutes of random students passing random love notes together.

He was pissed off as he snatch it from them and read it out loud. Some of the students wasn't.. Xiahou Dun sat at the desk thinking about a certain male whom worked at that stupid dojo. He wants to ripped the male head off for pissing him off a lot. But something inside of him want to pulled him down for a lustily hot steaming kiss.

unknowingly he licked his lips in sexual matter. All his fan girls passed out from the site of it. The male student was confused as hell.

Three new students enter the class with their bickering. One of them was shorter out the other two.

He was a boy who look like he was eighteen with soft pink hair that swap to his left side of his face that don't covered his face. He had big childish green eyes. With the most sweetest smile he bows to everyone.

"Hello I'm Han Shu but you can call me Shu for short. This is my brother Shiryu Wei and Sun Wu." said Shu.

Wei was the most handsome or beautiful to anybody eyes. He had this odd eyes colored with Iris was light green and his pupil was blue. Had a long deep scar over his face from the right side,his lips was thin but soft and smooth looking,he had a small beard underneath his shin. His hair was long and the shade of Royal Night Blue that was beautiful as the night sky. He was annoyed and sat down at a random seat.

The girl was drooling all over him. Sun Quan and Sun Ce stare at him a bit until they turn their head with a somewhat with a blush on their face.

Wu was taller out of his brothers. He had multiples scars on him. Like on his right eye then on his left cheek had three scars,again on his right shoulder-blade with three scars; again on his left forearm with three scars. He was a fair tan skin out of his brothers. His hair was dark red-brown hair that was wild and had two long braids in the back. His eye was a bit dropper and hard sharp they was the color of dark brown or red.

He sat down all lazily next to Taschi Ci. Smiling and laughing at Wei who glare at him. Shu sat far away from everybody and stare out the window day dreaming.

Everybody was kinda interested in the new students.

**(Lunch time)**

Wei and Wu,Shu sat somewhere near the back door exit and the big window.

Sun Ce couldn't take his eyes off of Wei. He couldn't understand it. His brother was the same as well.

"Somebody gotten a crush" said Ling Tong as he made kissy faces at the brother. Sima Shi looked over and stare at them then turn to his missing two meat bun. He started choking his brother and everybody sigh at them.

"Shut up! I do not! I'm just interested in them!" said Sun Ce with a childish pout.

Sun Quan just cough and nervously blush. He couldn't answer or but yet refused to answer.

Two male student stroll over to Wei cause his brother left for the bathroom. He was filing his nails to be sharp cause they most be sharp. He didn't play attention to the male students.

"**HEY**!" yelled the first male student.

Wei didn't look up. Everybody looked over to them,Sun Ce and Sun Quan was about to get up from their seat to deal with them.

"What the fuck do you slum?" answered Wei. His voice was deep but yet sweet poison elegant that sent sliver down anybody spine.

"What did you called us! You fucking whore!" yelled the second male student.

Wei sigh at their stupidity. He stood up from his seat and run his hand through his beautiful hair. He narrow his eyes at them.

"So I'm a whore now? Hmm I guess _I am_ a whore that doesn't see you attracted to get laid** fools**." answered Wei with a smug smile on his face. His hair covered his left side of his face. His hair was a bit messy from running his hand through them.

Both of the male students attack him. But failed when he easily dodged them and hit them with a mop and undid their pants to the world showing off their small penises.

"Oh my you called those cocks then I need to go fuck a woman. You two put men to shame..." taunted Wei with a laugh.

Everybody in the lunchroom was laughing at the two male student.

As those two about to attack Wei but they was quickly knocked out by his older brother Wu. Shu sigh happily that his brother was safe. He hug Wei,as Wei looked at him like he was crazy.

Shu just smile and dragged Wei out of the lunchroom. Before he did that Wei gave the other two brothers Sun Ce and Sun Quan a flirt taunt of a smirk.

Sun Ce was slightly blushing but eyes was wide. Sun Quan was blushing heavily and couldn't believe he was caught staring at him.

Gan Ning smirked at the two brothers.

"Aww its look like ya crush likes ya back?" said Gan Ning with a tease. Cao Pi was quiet cause he was watching the three of the brothers. Cause he heard their names before,he quickly grunt and his whole attention went back to Guan Ping.

Ma Chao was having conflicting emotions about Sima Shi. He stare at him as he ate his meat buns for the hell of grabbed his bag and left the lunchroom.

Everybody was confused about his actions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Wow you like it? But anyway if you want more action and bunch of yaoi and a bit hetro and yuri. Go read my other story 'War Rises Over The Sun' with a bunch of pairing with oc and your favorite pairing. I'll shall be adding Shuten Doji and the rest of the mystic in the story as human going to high school.**

**Xixixi: Sure thing buddy I was planning to do them anyway. But I'm gonna take it slow with them since I love them. But it short cause of the other pairing as well.**

* * *

**((Lu Bu and Diao Chan))**

Lu Bu was glaring at Diao Chan as she try to justified her weak action. She cheated on him with a few male at the school. Lu Bu couldn't stand to look at her and told her to pack her stuff to leave his apartment. She cried and yelled at him as she pack.

"Lu Bu! I'm truly sorry for my sin! I'll never sleep around with your friends ever again!" yelled Diao Chan.

As she just notice her mistake she tremble in fear as she ran out the door before the chair almost hit her. Lu Bu was too through with relationship from now on. He couldn't believe what she said; his heart was breaking into million pieces. He wouldn't break down to cry like a wimp. At first thinking destroying his apartment was a good idea. But he do live here and he enjoy his stuff.

He had a better idea that he would beat the living fuck out of those so-called friends. He called the superintendence men to change his locks and went to school like nothing happened.

**((Cao Cao))**

He was having headaches left and right. He thinking he was sick yet again. Probably with a brain tumor like last time. He frown upon that he didn't want to see his beloved wife and son crying their eyes out again. How much he was touch but he didn't EVER want to see them that weak again.

'Hmm maybe I should call the doctor tomorrow to make an appointment.' he thought.

His mind trail toward to Liu Bei. That sent sparks down his spine. But he couldn't help it that he enjoy seeing the other male wither in tears or hurt. Cao Cao simply enjoy it. He couldn't help it make his heart string the most beautiful tone when Liu Bei's perfect brown eyes look at him with trust. He simply want to break and maybe crave for it. He don't think it was love or was it?

He sigh.

"I'm thinking too much again" said Cao Cao as he talking to himself. He went over to his office couch and lay down for a while.

_-Cao Cao's Dream-_

_There stood the warlord with his hair down look exactly like him. With his robe open showing off his perfect chest. He had a the most cunning sexy smirk in the world._

_crossed his lap was a male with his ankle tied together and even his arms. He was on all four crossed with his mouth gagged. His long black hair was covering most his face. He was simply naked and his body was flushed. A scroll was lay out on the male back._

_The warlord laugh at the other male. He ran his hand against the male firm ass. This cause the male to gasp in the gag and trying not to tremble in pleasure._

_" Mmm this is indeed a wonderful site lord Xuande?" purred the warlord._

_Xuande blushes and his eyes was teary wondering why or how he become like this. As the warlord had read his mind he smirked more evily._

_"This is your punishment for defiling me once again Xuande. Despite your oath brother Yuncheng agree to help me with my aid despite that he wanted me away from his innocent weak brother. Meaning you" said the warlord with a mocking laughter at Xuande._

_"Don't worry lord Xuande? I'll make this night as of reminder whom is on top of this era." mewled warlord. as he carried the other warlord bridal style to his bed._

_-End of Dream-_

This dream causes Cao Cao to jumped up panting hard. His headache was oddly gone now. He didn't understand whom was the male that looked like him nor he never seen Xuande face before. He did expected that male that looked like him was related to him probably. He quickly went over to the person that he dislike in the world. Zuo Ci of all people.

* * *

**((Wei and Sun Ce,Sun Quan))**

Wei was putting his stuff in his locker. His body ache from that terrible beating from his 82-year-old father. Who had the strength of a young bodybuilder. His father was legendary for their clan being the Tora Clan. The most highly and dangerous clan in the world next to Cao Wei. He frown as his looked down at his hands that was covered in small cuts. He knew he indeed the most beautiful or handsome in the school. Just the bat of his eyelashes he would've anyone he want or obtain. He wasn't weak like others think he was; he doesn't want to be save or healed. He merely want someone to see right through this false mask of illusion. He always hated his father for saleing him to the whore house for two years. He had to learn the way of seducing and many others things. For this price to be paid of being the perfect son that disobey an order from his father...

He sigh his first scar was a reminder of being disgrace to his father. And that scar was on his face; as the second one was on his back from his first love.

In the corner of his eye he seen Sun Ce and Sun Quan talking. He smirked and lick his lips a bit,he did enjoy the brothers looks at him like they want to consume him. Maybe they can be the one?

"Well hello?" purred Wei

Sun Ce and Sun Quan stiffing a bit hearing Wei's vemon smooth tone. They control themselves.

"Why hello Wei! I'm Sun Ce at your '_service_' and this is my younger brother Sun Quan" said Sun Ce as he was flirting Wei. His eyes were train all over of Wei's body with a smug look.

Sun Quan smiled at Wei but he was slightly doing the same as well.

Wei bite his lower want to ravished the brothers. He wouldn't even mind being share among them.

"Ooo I might need to take your offer of your '_services_'." mewed Wei.

All three of them was indeed going to enjoy this.

**((Sima Zhao and Liu Shan))**

They was spending time together. As Sima Zhao told Liu Shan about his brother's depression over Ma Chao and bitching about it. Liu Shan was quietly listening taken every detail. Until he place his hand on Sima Zhao's to stop him from talking. Sima Zhao looked into his eyes and gave him a childish smile.

"I can say that your brother is in love with Ma Chao but refuses to see it. Now that Ma Chao barely give him a glance; he wanted all his attention on him. Just give your brother some space or time; he would figure it out himself." answered Liu Shan with a sweet smile like his uncle.

Sima Zhao nodded cutely but he was distracted to Liu Shan's beauty as he lean over and place a small kiss on those rosy pink lips of Shan gasp but pulled him down to a kiss and quickly slip his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth. And moan when he felt Sima Zhao's hand trailing down his back. He arch his back and pull himself into his lap. Running his hand through Sima Zhao's hair and his chest.

Sima Zhao pulled back and smirked.

* * *

**((Lu Bu and Zhao Yun))**

Lu Bu had Zhao Yun pinned to the ground for getting in his way. Zhao Yun grit his teeth at Lu Bu but he was panting hard; flushed. He couldn't believe his crush was pinning him down.

'Fuck! He pinning me down! That bastard! Well it was my fault for getting in the way. But still he shouldn't beat the living crap out of them like them.!" thought Zhao Yun.

He quickly gotten out of his grip. Charge at him with full force and punched him square in the jaw. His eyes widen in fear and uncertain. Lu Bu barely flinched from that punch. His eyes narrowed at Zhao Yun and charged at him full speed knocking him and the male down the hill. They was punching and kicking each other. As they landed in a big mud puddle and far from the school.

Lu Bu was on top of Zhao Yun staring into his eyes with mixed emotions. Zhao Yun looked back into his eyes face flushed.

'Fuck! Maybe? This is my only chance to taste those lips.' thought Zhao Yun.

He quickly wrapped his arms around the male strong neck. Zhao Yun quickly place a loving and steamy hot kiss on Lu Bu.

Lu Bu was stun from this action. He was confused but he felt himself being pushed off as Zhao Yun ran away from him.

He touch his lip and stare at the figure was running. His heart was beating fast. His eyebrow crunch together as he was confused at his rival for doing that.

**((Shuten Doji and Wu))**

Shunten Doji was walking down the hall along with his friends Nu Wa and Fu Xi,Nezha. Talking about myth history as he heard yelling and crying.

Everybody see Wu beating the living crap out of somebody then see the pinked haired brother Shu crying holding a broken flower in his hand.

"How dare you make my baby brother cry! Asshole!" said Wu as he kicked the other guy in the gut.

Shuten stare at Wu seeing many scars on him. He could tell he was a fighter but more like a warrior. He could see how beautiful the male is despite having facial hair. He could tell he was a bit shorter than him. His violet eyes was trailing over Wu's body.

Wu felt a tingle down his spine. He felt someone was staring. He know he wasn't beautiful or handsome like Wei. Nor pretty like Shu. He was just him. Nothing special about him or anything; he looked at the person who was staring. He could feel the heat on his face.

He seen a very handsome male with flame red color hair and the most enchanting eyes. He bit his bottom lip and looked away with confusion on his face. He quickly got his baby brother and left the hallway.

'Geez I wish this pounding in my chest would go away! I'm not his type anyway he's more into Wei or Shu type.' thought Wu as he sigh.

Shuten was a bit confused but he shrugged it off. Nu Wa saw the glint in both of their eyes. But she need some more help.

* * *

**((Shu and Ru Baye))**

After school Shu went to the prison dress like a beautiful woman. He was scared of being felt up by the guards. He knew he was pretty but never beautiful like his big brother. As he walked down corridors of the prison to be taken into a room with alot table and chair. It was empyt but at the end it was male with long curly dark blue hair with dark lustful brown eyes. And he had two scars on his left cheek and that clef chin. He was sex on wheels with his muscular body.

Shu gulp and quietly walked over to him and sat across to him. His face was flushed he want to touch him and heck even fuck him. If he had a chance too.

The older male kissed Shu's hand causing the younger male to squeal.

"Ru Baye? I miss you so much! I want you to come home! I can't stand it with the brutal beating with sibling from my father!. He was already disgusted with Wei being beautiful and Wu being rebellious and me being gay..." cried Shu

Ru Baye control his temper he knew his beloved is having problems with his father. He couldn't do anything. Since he was stuck in prison for six month for a crime he didn't commit. It was someone whom was dead by his hand. Nobody knows that yet only Shu.

"Love? I know it hard but please bare with it. Take your siblings and live at my third apartment at the Co-up in the cities. I don't want you or your siblings despite me and Wei don't see fucking eye to eye. But he doesn't deserved this either. I don't want your sister in either since she only ten years old." stated and demanded Ru Baye as he stare into his lover eyes.

Shu nodded quietly and talked about others things.

* * *

**AN: Review and weep :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Thanks for the review and enjoy the story.**

**Xixixi: Lol your welcome beside Lu Bu x Zhao Yun was the one of the main pairing of this fanfics. I hope Cao Cao and Liu Bei would be together if Cao Cao stop being a sadist freak for a second. You can read my other story Me and You Fight To The Finished! With almost the same pairing. Yes include Lu Bu x Zhao Yun together as well**.

* * *

**((Wei))**

As he walked into his house; he was kicked in the gut with brute force by his 'uncle'.

"Hey nephew?" said the male.

His uncle was in his 30's with salt and pepper hair colored with a trim beard. He was a slightly buff male dressing like a biker. He had a cigar in his hand as he used his other hand to grip Wei's hair by force and evilly smirked in his face.

Wei had drool and blood trailing down the corner his mouth. His eyes were in a daze as he was forcible dragged to the bedroom by his hair.

"Listen nephew you got ten customers today.. So treat them well and they be taken turns on you..." mocked and stated the male.

He threw Wei to his paying customers. Wei didn't even care as they was touching and licking,kissing him everywhere.

He couldn't cry cause he know it was pointless. Begging was out the question since they don't have no mercy for the likes of him. He hated his beauty cause it was a sin and a curse for him. He wanted to burn his perfect face to ashes. His father always sell him to his '_importance_' friends to get the stress and take it out on him.

After four hours...

Wei was tried and covered in so much cum it was sticken on his skin. He was covered in big bruises cause of them wanted to play punch bag on him while they brutal fuck him senseless. His body and soul,emotion ache and broken. But he can't show emotions cause he need his father trust in him and to keep his siblings safe including his mother.

His room door open and then slam as his uncle came it and start stripping his clothes showing his hard swollen member.

"Turn yourself whore and let me fuck you!" demanded by his uncle.

Wei did what he was told as his uncle fuck him ruthless for hours.

Wei passed out after two hours of this brutal assault by his uncle and woke up again to see his uncle is still fucking him.

He wished to the heavens to make his sorrow and pain go away.

* * *

**((Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei,Guan Ping; Xing Cài and Liu Shan,Guan Sao))**

Zhao Yun was running and hid behind his friends table. They looked at him like he was crazy as a confused-pissed off Lu Bu came out of no where looking for his prey. And he left after he couldn't find his 'prey'.

"Is he gone?" asked Zhao Yun.

"Yes? But why are you're scared? I never seen you this scared all of my life." asked Liu Shan as he was worried for his best friend safely.

Zhao Yun sigh and slid down into his seat and pouted.

"I kissed him" blunted Zhao Yun.

Everybody was quiet until Jiang Wei coughed.

"You mean Lu Bu?" stated Jiang Wei.

Zhao Yun face was bright red and steam coming out his ears and place his head on the table.

They glare at Jiang Wei whom simply shrugged and sweatdrop.

"See you broke him? And that's Lu Bu's job." said Guan Ping.

Zhao Yun groan in embarrassment as everybody talked about him like he wasn't there. Xing Cài was the only one trying to make Zhao Yun calm down.

"Don't worry Zhao Yun? It's not you take it by force... " said Xing Cai

Everything was quiet around them until Zhao Yun blushed and mumble that he did.

"I'm happy that I'm not in your spot." quoted Guan Sao.

* * *

**((Shuten Doji and Wu,Nu Wa and Fu Xi))**

"You like him?" asked Nu Wa as she was brushing her hair as it kept hitting in her two brother face.

Fu Xi was annoyed but was curious what his sister was saying.

Shuten Doji roll his eyes as he stare at his sharp black nails. He didn't know how to answer it; of course he wanted to be friends with the other male. But also he was attracted to him as well.

"Yeah? You can say that... I guess..." answered Shuten as he scratch the back of his head.

Wu enter the classroom with huge bruises all over neck and arm,hands. And a small black eye. He still had that sweet childish grin upon his face.

Shuten eyes widen so did his friends; even everybody around them. As they whispered around them quietly.

Those bruises aren't sexual either. It was like somebody was beating the crap out of him as he let them.

Wu sat down at his desk whistling a tone. And bobbing her head to the beat. The science teacher Deng Ai even notice these bruises. He was confused but first he know that the male was probably scared that his class was talking about them.

"Class! Pay attention!" yelled Deng Ai

The class quiet down and pay attention to Deng Ai once again.

Shuten couldn't take his eyes off the bruises up male. Even in this state he was still beautiful; he made up his mind to be friends with him.

* * *

**((Cao Cao and Zuo Ci))**

He glared at Zuo Ci.

He wanted to strangle him to death but he was holding himself back.

He did NOT like this man but doesn't mean he could do his job right. And also he can only trust him.

Zuo Ci had a small smile on his face like he could read Cao Cao's emotions and mind. Cao Cao was getting annoyed as he narrow his eyes at him.

" ." demanded Cao Cao.

"You're having memories of your past life. As you describe to me. Lord Xuande was viture warlord who care for the people and only the people. Looking for peace for his people." answered Zuo Ci.

Cao Cao wanted him to keep going cause that does sound like Liu Bei.

"He was a highly sensitive man but yet he was strong and free spirited like the wind. There a rumor that he was head over heels over another warlord name Mengde."

Cao Coa frown a bit. He heard that name before when he was a kid. Many people worship this warlord like the grows he walked on.

"Lord Mengde was known for military tactics and his loyalty to The Hans; Also known for being 'cruel'. That he would do anything to untie the land as one even that means to betray the heavens themselves." said Zuo Ci as he read the cards of the future and pass. Despite he was doing. He hope Cao Cao see the hint of his past self and future self.

Cao Cao could tell this Mengde was almost like him. But why he having this livid dreams of this Xuande that he can't see his face. Zuo Ci notice this and quickly reply.

"Maybe? The reason you're having this dreams cause of doubt and dishonest one with yourself. Something that your hiding or scared to say."

Cao Cao frown.

"But for now that you need treatment again for your brain tumor." stated Zuo Ci as he was making the medicine for him.

Cao Cao stare out to space as he wondered.

* * *

**((Liu Bei and Guan Yu,Zhang Fei; Xiahou Dun))**

The brother was at Guan Yu's dojo eating lunch as they chat. Liu Bei had to wear a surgeon mask to hide his piercing. And also button up his shirt to hide the other piercing.

"So brother? Is Cao Cao still giving you troubles at the school." asked Guan Yu as he stroke his beard gracefully.

Liu Bei sigh and shakes his head no.

"I'll beat him up and toss in the cage!" rallied Zhang Fei as he flex cutely.

Liu Bei chuckle at his brother as Guan Yu sigh at him.

As they was having a great time with each others. Xiahou Dun Cao Cao's cousin. Came in and demanded Guan Yu to fight him like a man.

"I'll accept Xiahou Dun... But what do you wager?" asked Guan Yu in a came way as he hold up his Guan Dao (Chinese Spear..I believe).

Xiahou Dun was quiet as he hold up his saber at Guan Yu. As he was not backing down.

"If you win I'll leave you alone forever...But if I win you must do whatever I want for a week." stated Xiahou Dun in a calm tone. But his heart was beating like crazy.

Guan Yu nodded cause he already knew about Xiahou Dun cute crush. From his children as they blahblah to him for hours about school. He got to remind himself to spoiled the kids for awhile. God bless those kids and his decease beloved wife Hu.

As these two fought it out. Zhang Fei cheer his brother on so did Liu Bei as he wrote down new recipe and lyrics for the band; for next week.

After three hours of fighting the two was tried and Guan Yu let Xiahou Dun won. This shocked Xiahou Dun and Zhang Fei. As for Liu Bei he read through his brother intentions and smiled at him.

"Oh come on! A rematch!" yelled Zhang Fei as he pouted at his brother.

Guan Yu chuckle as he went over to Xiahou and bow down to him on one knee. Xiahou Dun trying not to blush as he cough and grumble like an old man.

"Better be at The Garden near Chi Bi! Or else" demanded Xiahou Dun as he stomped away.

Guan Yu chuckle at Xiahou Dun's outbrust. Liu Bei shake his head with a smile. Zhang Fei babbling on and on that's his brother lost to Xiahou Dun.

* * *

**((Guan Ping and Cao Pi))**

They was at Guan Ping's house watching a tv. Cao Pi sulked at the movie as Guan Ping is watching it. Cao Pi didn't understand why Guan Ping was not interested into him. He was attracted enough to have woman and men flock over him. But why was Guan Ping different?

'He seem not interested in me! What so ever! Am I good enough for him!' though Cao Pi as he clutches his fist and tremble in anger.

Guan Ping notice this but choose to ignore it cause he was enjoying the movie. Cao Pi paused the movie and stand up; straddled Guan Ping's lap. Grabbed him by the collar and glare at him.

"I want to know! Why!?" demanded Cao Pi.

Guan Ping was confused wondering what's wrong with him.

"Why! your not interested in me!" yelled Cao Pi as he tremble a bit but had a poker face. But his eyes show alot of anger and sorrow in them.

Cao Pi took this slience as an answer for now. Knowing it wasn't an answer anyway. He didn't want to hear it or he wasn't ready too. As he was about to get off Guan Ping had a grip on his hips tightly bruising it. Making sure that Cao Pi wasn't gonna leave.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Guan Ping in a low hard voice.

Cao Pi stay quiet as he was slightly panting from Guan Ping's hand or say 'treatment'. Guan Ping took this as a yes.

"You see? I'm not interested in snobby little self-centered brats like you? I'm no where good enough for you cause I live in a poor side as you lived in a rich side. I don't want to be toyed around the likes of you! My uncle has to deal with your father sadist way! So he can keep the job that he loved!" said Guan Ping as he tighten his grip even more around Cao Pi's waist.

Cao Pi gasp and face flushed in pleasure. His hand was on the male back clawing on his back to stop. It wasn't working it just made Guan Ping more bold and cocky.

"I bet your not a virgin either. Not the way you acted around us." purred Guan Ping as he grind a little against Cao Pi.

"Aaah Ping! Stop it! I am a virgin!" blunted out Cao Pi.

His eyes widen as he just blunted this out. His heart was beaten so fast and face was bright red. Guan Ping gave him a smug look.

"Oh really? Then we have to see if that true or not." said Guan Ping as he carried him bridal style and ignoring Cao Pi's cruel threats.

* * *

**(( Ma Chao Sima Shi))**

Sima Shi pinned Ma Chao to the wall behind the school. It was really late. Sima Shi wanted to know why Ma Chao was ignoring him all week. Ma Chao blandly stare at him.

"What the hell is your problem Ma Chao! You've been ignoring me for the pass week! Its gett-" cutted off by a pair of smooth lips.

Ma Chao cutted him off coldly with a lustful kissed. And took this opportunity to flipped Sima Shi over to the wall. As the kiss stopped and Sima Shi went back to ranting on and on with a blush on his face.

"You never shut up do you Si-ma Sh-i?" said Ma Chao in a husky tone.

That quickly gotten Sima Shi to be quiet. His blush darken a bit as his eyes wide. He never felt this way before as Ma Chao gotten closer to him and start kissing him.

The kiss alone was making Sima Shi drunk with passion and lust. He hump Ma Chao's leg a bit; and his hand slowly gripping on Ma Chao's shirt roughly.

The kiss was hot and deep making them lose control of themselves. They were panting and moaning as they gotten closer to each other.

"Sorry" mumbled out Sima Shi.

Ma Chao was slightly stun that Sima Shi apologize to him. This was a first; as he got on one knee and kissed Sima Shi's hand then fingers as respect towards him.

"I want you to go out with me?" asked Ma Chao with a devious smile.

Sima Shi had the same smile as he nodded; pulled him into a deep kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Pfft 2 I wanted to spoiled myself tehehehehe only a one time deal.**

**Xixixi: Don't worry Zhao Yun would get caught xD it's just a cat and mouse games to the death from Lu Bu. Cao Cao can not xD you see how he acted in the game. You would see why Wei's uncle does it. And also War Rises Over The Sun was updated awhile ago :) if you liked the story.**

* * *

**((Guan's Apartment))**

The Family of Guan's was eating. Guan Yu cooked everybody favorite breakfast. As everybody started eating. Cao Pi came out of Guan Ping's bedroom trying to escape quietly.

"Aah Hi Cao Pi? Care to join us?" asked Guan Ping in a casual tone.

Cao Pi flinched and face was already red, eye twitch in annoyance and embarrassment as he was caught by Guan Ping.

Everybody turn to Cao Pi with their eyebrow raise. Cao Pi cough trying to act normal as he sat down next to Guan Ping. And made his plate and bless his food. Slowly started eating he seen stars as he ate more.

Guan Ping was cheerful happy but still serious in a way. Nobody didn't question him either so they choose to finished their breakfast.

**((School))**

Everybody was coming into the gym whom had gym class. As Sun Ce was getting on Sun Quan nerves. And Zhou Tai sigh at them,Lu Xun giggled. Gan Ning and Ling Tong was chatting; Zhen Ji was demanding question on Cao Pi who was gloomy and Guan Ping was with his siblings and Zhao Yun who hiding behind them as Lu Bu was glaring daggers. Wu was standing alone whistling waiting on his siblings.

Xiahou Yuan called out to everybody to form a line.

"Alright class! We be climbing on a rope! Son show them how we do it!" yelled Xiahou Yuan.

Xiahou Ba seen stars as he started climbing on the rope and climb back down. Guan Sao was drooling of the sight of Xiahou Ba as he used to had a crush on him secretly but he couldn't ask him out since he was scared of rejection from him or anybody.

Wei and Shu came out wearing girl's gym clothing. It was tight on them. As Shu had some nice hips better than Wei. As Wei seem to fit more perfectly than Shu.

Sun Ce nose was bleeding but quickly rubbed the blood away. Sun Quan face was red. Everybody was slightly speechless. Wu was laughing as he took the last boys gym uniform.

Wei glare daggers at his older brother and Shu's face was red and stood next to Wu.

Xiahou Yuan coughed to get everyone attention.

"Now Wu your next"

Wu grinned like a fool and grabbed the rope and climb up with no problem and climb back down.

After that Shu went next after five minutes of trying to get him to climb up. Shu was crying and holding on to the rob. Wei gave him a deadly glare that sent Shu climbing.

Everybody had a turn. Last was Wei.

He was glaring at the rope he had a terrible fear of heights and few others.

"No"

"Yes"

"...No..."

"Yes! Wei get your skinny self up those ropes!"

"Hell no."

After twenty minutes of debating with Xiahou Yuan. He threaten to call his father. Wei comply quickly way to quickly. Xiahou Yuan thought that was weird but shook it off.

Wei was scared in the inside but the outside he looked annoyed than anything. His hand was trembling slightly by the naked eye. As he started to climb.

Sun Ce notice Wei looking pale as his brother notice him being shaky as such. Wu got a good eye on his brother and stand near Sun's brothers.

Wei reached the top and sigh.

Suddenly the rope snapped and Wei started free-falling.

Everything was moving slow motion. As the Sun's brothers tried to reach him but Wu beat them to him.

Wu caught him in his arms. Wei was out cold.

Everybody sigh as relief. Suddenly they jerked when they hear snoring. Looked over to Wu and Wei; As Wei was sleep. Wu carrying him to the bench and covered him with his jacket.

Xiahou Yuan examine the ropes very closely.

For the rest of the day came to an end.

* * *

**((Nobunaga And Cao Cao,Liu Bei))**

Nobunaga was annoyed that he was ALWAYS mistaken for his sadist witty cousin Cao Cao. He didn't see they look-alike. As he bumped into Liu Bei.

"Sorry?"

Liu Bei looked up face red and eyes watery so cutely. Nobunaga had to hold back his nosebleed. He helped poor Liu Bei up from the ground. And Liu Bei bow his head to apoglize to him.

"I'm sorry Cao Cao! Forgive me? You look wonderful today. Spiky ponytail fit you!" said Liu Bei with his head down.

Nobunaga was gonna adjust and complain about not being Cao Cao. He had sadist smirk on his face.

" You looked so beautiful today..." purred Nobunaga as he pretend to his cousin. Liu Bei was blushing hard trying not to squeal at delight.

Suddenly they both was pushed into the tight confined spaces. As Liu Bei's upper body was pressed against Nobunaga's as his lower half (Ass) as pressed against something hard. Liu Bei's eyes wided and turn his head. But couldn't since the room was too dark.

Nobunaga couldn't be happy. As him being bisexual he was about to take his chance to ravished the small male. He heard a cough.

"Tsk? Liu Bei why are you here with him?" asked the male. He sound like Cao Cao. Nobunaga groan in annoyance sending daggers at his cousin. Liu Bei want to crawl somewhere and died as he was being pressed against two sexy male. Including the love of his life Cao Cao and his twin. Now he can died happily.

"Shut up Cao Cao and enjoy the view!" growled Nobunaga.

"Tsk Nobunaga." scolded Cao Cao.

They both bickering to each other until Cao Cao's voice hitched a bit. As Liu Bei's lower half was pressing against him hard. Nobunaga was a bit turn on by Liu Bei's breath was hitting his certain spot on his neck.

Liu Bei was trying to moved around as his leg fell to sleep. He whimpered. A least those two stopped bickering but he wanted to know why thou?

**((Wei and Sun Ce,Sun Quan and Jia Xu))**

Wei was getting tried of being hurt. His whole body ache badly. He didn't understand why? His own Uncle rape him? Maybe its was game or something deeper. The abuse at the house gotten worse after he kicked his siblings and mother out the house. As he gave himself fully so they won't bother them but let them finished school.

As he throw up some blood in garbage can. He felt he was being watched turn his head back to the can then to the mirror. He lift his shirt up showing multi bruises on him. As they show how hard they beat him. He quickly apply make up for his date with the brothers. He smile bitterly to himself but quickly turn back to his normal face as Sun Ce and Sun Quan came to get him.

All three of them left. Jia Xu came out of his hiding frowning what he just seen. He quickly got things in motion well in his head. He goes back cleaning the school.

* * *

**((Nobunaga and Cao Cao Plus Liu Bei))**

Liu Bei was out cold and face flushed. Cao Cao was carrying him annoyed with a small blush; Nobunaga on the other seem way too pleased.

As they leave the closet with the help of Jia Xu. Who was laughing at the sight. Would be blackmailing Liu Bei very soon. (Too scared to extort the cousins.)

What an interesting night for them.

**((Wei))**

He came home after having a play date with the Sun's brothers And the doctors. Suddenly a punch came flying toward him. Wei quickly dodged it and looked at his attacker it was his Uncle.

He frown as his uncle spit in his face like a common whore he was. Wei wipe the spit off his scar face.

"Your Late?" said Wei's Uncle.

"So?"

"..." Wei's Uncle grabbed Wei by the hair and dragged him inside brutally beats him then screw him with no mercy. Wei was coughing up more blood and he was already bleeding from his old and new wounds. He crawl to his room trying not to cry. Wei's Uncle smirked seeing his own nephew weak but yet see him beautiful creäture that can't be broken yet. He just truly love seeing that way just making him more horny.

"I pity you Wei" mocked His Uncle.

Wei turn his head and gave him a mockery stare into his eyes of pure hatred.

"I was born with it."

**((Lu Bu))**

He been confused for the past week about Zhao's kiss. Of course it sent shivers down his spine and felt sparks in that kissed. He became addicted to it. Oo he wish he can kissed those soft pink lips again. His arm twitch and eyes widen.

"What THE HELL!" yelled Lu Bu.

He was gonna beat the living day out of Zhao Yun when he found him. Got him thinking like that.

He grumble and turn over in his bed for the night.

* * *

**((Gan Ning and Ling Tong))**

Gan Ning and Ling Tong was roommates in their apartment they share.

Ling Tong was getting more curious of his best friend loving stare at their teacher today. Like the fool was in love with him. Ling Tong sigh and punched the fool on his shoulder.

Gan Ning flinched and glare daggers at the younger male.

"What the hell was that for?" demanded Gan Ning.

"Why was you making loving eyes at our teacher Liu Bei and when did you became a good students?" asked Ling Tong with his arms crossed annoyed.

Gan Ning huffed and ignore him. He couldn't tell him his big secret. What he seen in that garden those two weeks ago was his to keep. He sigh and looked at his roommate.

"You wouldn't understand..." answered Gan Ning.

Ling Tong never seen his best friend looked so defeated like that. So he guessing it was very personal. So maybe? If tell him something personal he might open up to him; like he used.

"I don't know what it is? It maybe personal. So shut up listen to my personal side. You see I fell in love with a person who's slightly like me but I can tell he was different from most people. He read through my heart can tell it was half-broken as I was desperately clinging onto the other half. But after spending time with him I realize that I fallen for him. But yet I can't tell him if I do I might get my heart-broken once more and I can't bear that thought anymore." confessed Ling Tong with a serious tone.

Gan Ning was surprise that his best friend and childhood friend can be serious at time. He never seen the hurt and sorrow in his tone. Maybe he can tell him by his personal affair?.

**((Zhen Ji and Wang Yi))**

She was drunk and angry again. All Zhen Ji can do was sigh at this as her girlfriend for five years was drinking herself to death. She was worried about Wang Yi's health more now.

She doesn't understand why she was drinking herself to death. She knew she had to find out soon before Wang Yi kills herself in liquor or wine.

She ran her hand through her beloved hair. And sigh as the tears form upon her eyes.

"Why love?" asked Zhen Ji quietly to herself.

**((Sima Shi and Ma Chao))**

Ma Chao took Sima Shi on a date with his bike. Surprised Sima Shi hated cars and actually prefer bikes then anything. As they was at the park looking underneath the stars holding each other.

"How long?" blunted Sima Shi.

Ma Chao rose an eyebrow up at him quite didn't understand him at all.

"How long did you like me?" asked Sima Shi with a tinted blush on his face.

Ma Chao was a bit than smiled as he lean over and kissed him.

"Since we was kids." answered Ma Chao.

* * *

**((Three Weeks Later After Cutlure Festival))**

Liu Bei was teaching his class. Sun Ce and Sun Quan was a bit worried about of Wei not coming to school for awhile not. Shu and Wu was being more about their brothers whereabouts and refused to look in their eyes.

They even went to school to asked the address of 'Shriyu Wei'. They couldn't find his address.

Now they're more worried than before. Their friends try to cheer them up the best way they can.

Everybody failed.

Sun Ce was walking to his locker. As he heard a familiar voice he quietly listen to it.

"Wu! I'm worried about Wei?! He could be sick or...or... You know..." said Shu in a defeated tone. Who started to cry.

Sun Ce was more confused but listen onto more of their convosation.

"Tsk! I know but Wei said NOT to interfered with this ordeal. It was his alone. He couldn't bear us to be in his shoes. But... I don't know what to do! Damn it! I'm the fucking oldest here." said Wu as he punched the locker with tears in his eyes.

As both of the brothers left.

Sun Ce came out of his hiding wanted to get to the bottom of this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: This might get depressing. Beware. So this what going on with a few characters mind.**

**disclaimer: Wei belongs to me; As DW Cast belongs to Koei and themselves. :/ Sorry of the OOC and other crap.**

**Xixixi: I can't kill off Wei's uncle and father. :/ They won't be much of a story left other than Liu Bei and his drama. I'm trying to cut down his drama and try to the others.**

* * *

_((Wei))_  
_Confession-RED_

_This was a waking nightmare. He didn't want to a live again. Why dew he have to live in this hell called 'Living'. He knew he was the perfect child._

He slid down his door to the floor as his anus was red and bleeding. He knew his life was gonna split like a thin thread. His eyes were wet as he was actually crying for the first time after ten years.

He was trembling as he hold his head staring at those dead cold eyes.

_It was his own reflections._

He smiled so sadly as the tears coming down like waterfalls. It wasn't his fault that he was as he is. He close his eyes and slowly trace the mirror reflection of himself.

He broke the mirror with his fist as it form from tracing the mirror. He truly knows that he danced with the devil. And he hated it.

_((Liu Bei))_  
_Shadows-RED_

All he wanted to be happy. As he stare at his students working. Seeing how they was happy; Why can't he be happy for once? Does god have a problem with him to be happy?

_Or_

_Was it a cursed from the heavens to see him sad and miserable?_

_Maybe? Cao Cao was right... He was weak ..._

He laid his head down on the desk. Thinking over a few things in his life that went wrong. Not noticing a pair of eyes was studying him from afar.

_((Gan Ning))_  
_Broken- Seether & Amy_

_He knew his favorite was broken._

_He wanted to steal that pain away and held him high to the heavens to ease his pain. He must get more strong for him even his feelings can't be return._

He chuckle sadly.

_As he remember that feelings was a waste effort for him. Look at him now he was in love with his teacher._

_Feelings?_

_Is they a cursed or a blessing?_

_They were both. He wished feelings wasn't so hard to understand. Why god didn't make it easy for us?_

_Pfft yeah right.. That means the world would be chaos... Probably... Aah a perfect world for that bastard name Cao Cao._

He turn his attention back to Da Qiao who was talking to him about his homework.

He put on his cocky grin. Despite it was fake he didn't need anybody to notice his depression that's called his feelings towards to a certain someone.

_((Lu Bu))_  
_Bittertaste- Three Days Grace_

He had a bitter taste in his mouth. When Diao Chan try to seduce him. Her kisses wasn't good enough for him.

_As all he could remember was Zhao Yun's lips. They was so tender he was fear they might break from a rough kiss._

_He was having mixed emotions with Zhao Yun. He doesn't understand? Should he or not? Try to catch that beautiful creäture or devour it with lust?_

_His lips were bitter taste like his wine._

_Hmm..._

_Too much thinking..._

_Aah back to that bitch!_

Diao Chan?

Why was she glaring at other woman. To not look at him?

_Of course he had looks and he was handsome? But why would she go that far to glare at them? If he remember correctly. She was the one that cheated on him with his friends._

_Oh his friends?_

_They gotten an ass whooping of their lifetime. And even demand that they shouldn't be friends anymore. They was happy with that idea,as they didn't like him from the first place._

_Another Ass-whooping..._

So he erase them from his life and even Diao Chan..

_Maybe he should change?_

He laughed mockery at that idea. That brought a tear in his eye.

"Yeah right? When Dogs can fly.." he said in a mocking tone.  
As he slipped his drink in his house.

_((Zhen Ji))_  
_No More-Three Days Grace_

_She couldn't take it anymore._

_The crying and the drinking,fighting.._

_It was enough._

_As she wiped her tears away. As he make up stain her cheek. And her face were red. Even her beautiful eyes that was now dull._

She watch Wang Yi drink her sorrow away with more liquor.

_No More. We can't live in 'fear'. She needed help badly with her problem._

She approach Wang Yi and shaking her hard and screaming.

"**STOP ALL THIS DRINKING! PLEASE! ALL THIS DRINKING IS NOT HELPING US!**" screamed Zhen Ji.

As her tears was rushing down her face. As she felt a powerful slap. Zhen Ji held her cheek and tremble.

"No..I can't..." said Wang Yi slowly as he got us from the couch and walked to the door. And stopped midway.

"This is our last goodbye Zhen Ji.. I'm no good for you anymore." said Wang Yi quietly.

Zhen Ji couldn't believe her ears. As she watch the woman she love walked out of her life. For good.

_She couldn't fight the tears._

_She couldn't fight the fire._

_Now she stopped living in fear._

_She was the reason that she believe about life._

_No More..._

_...No More Wang Yi..._

_Our relationship is no more..._

_((Ling Tong))_  
_Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace_

_He couldn't say goodbye to him. Despite the age differences._

He wanted to run for his life to be with him. As he watched him fade away.

He wanted to be with him. But couldn't as he was a high school student and he worked at that Curry Shop. In the poorest part of town.

He unmasked him. And seen how sexy and attractive he was; he gotten scared if somebody else take him away from him. He couldn't bear that thought as he ran away from him.

_It was gonna be his last time to act like a coward._

_For now he need the courage and the strength to be with him. As of now he having doubts and negative thoughts in his head._

_He far away to think to do next._

* * *

**AN: Review . I know your reading this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: U back again. enjoy please and review also.**

**Xixixi: Yay your back! Lol I was trying to get the setting perfect and life gets in the way. so :/ yeah welcome back. xD I did wrote another DW story but its different.**

* * *

Cao Cao finally gotten Liu Bei in the corner. He'd him pinned against the wall and staring into his eyes.

"Liu Bei?" said Cao Cao in causal tone.

Liu Bei gulp as his face flushed from Cao Cao being so close to him. Cao Cao lean forward and whisper in his ear.

Suddenly a school bell woke Liu Bei from his dream. He groan upset. When it was getting to the semi good stuff. He sigh.

All he wanted that Cao Cao would look at him and be his friends. He knew it would never be. As the man was straight as hell and married to a beautiful woman.

He also notice a few of students was down. Like the Sun's brothers. As Sun Ce was less loud and reckless and Sun Quan doesn't pay attention to anything anymore. And there Zhen Ji who's always crying to the point she couldn't breath. Wang Yi never showing up to school anymore. Gan Ning was even more quiet and kept to himself even Ling Tong was doing the same; but he snapped at anyone who come close to him.

Also Wei is never here anymore. Wu is sad and depressed,same goes to Shu.

He didn't understand anymore.

He sigh and started teaching until he'd a plan. He slammed his hand down onto the desk of his.

Everybody either flinched or jerked up. With wide eyes.

"That's it class! I'm tired of this gloomy aura around here! I decided to throw us a class room party! All day! Only for us!" said Liu Bei with a grin.

He knew this what everybody needs.

"Are you sure?" said Jiang Wei.

Liu Bei nodded yes.

Everybody agreed.

**((Hallway))**

Wu was leaning against his locker. Frowning he doesn't know what to do since he's was the older brother. He was running his hand through his hair.

He didn't know what's going on anymore.

His brother vanished without a trace. Their father kicked his own children and wife out the house. No where to go. He was happy that Shu let them live in his boyfriend's apartment house. While he's away from business trip.

His nightmare was getting worse. As his back burn from that horrible nightmare.

As he walked to gym class thinking very hard.

**((Gym))**

Everybody was there waiting for the teacher to do the name called. A thought came to Cao Pi's head as he remember who's these brother are. As he about to tell his friend about them.

The door swung open it was Wei. But it was a horrible sight to see as he neck and both of his arms was covered in bandages. Even his legs was covered.

He almost looked like a mummy expect his face was not covered. He'd a big black eye and his lip was split.

Next to him was a male with a black eye patch on his left eye. His hair was into a j rock hair style kind of. Some of them was white as his real hair was orange. His ears were pierced and their was a chain to his lip ring.

Gan Ning stare at him a bit. Doesn't understand why his heart was beating like crazy like that. He grumble underneath his breath.

He'd very wide hips for a male. He was too busy trying to convince his boss being Wei to go home.

Wei had enough.

He was doing all this for his siblings and his mother. To have a wonderful life. It was a huge sacrifice for him. But he doesn't mind doing it for the greatest causes for them.

His whole body was aching and sore. He couldn't eat nothing. He lost some weight. He was tried and starving.

He looked hopeless.

Sun Ce was anger for whoever did this to him. The same way goes to Sun Quan.

Wu had enough. This plan whatever Wei was thinking was horrible one.

He stood out of line with an anger expression. The male that was with Wei notice. Stood back and sigh knowing this was gonna turned out bad.

"I'd enough of this stupid plan! I want you to stopped this instant Wei!" yelled Wu.

His eyes were on fire with a emotions. He was tried of seeing his brother hurt and looks so helpless for once. It was a disgusting sight to see.

Wei turn his eyes at his brother and sneered at him.

Wu eyes widen with fury.

He took off his shirt showing off his muscular chest. He was built like Sun Ce but more buffer and border than him.

Everybody can see all the hideous scars all over his body the worst one was a huge burn disgusting mark. On his back like somebody pour acid on his back.

"I see Wei! I guess I've to beat you until you're in a coma! So you don't have return to that hell hole!" yelled Wu with fury in his voice.

Wei folded his arms with a cold smile appeared on his face.

"I would love to see you try Wengtai?" said Wei in his calm tone of voice that had bitterness tone to it.

Wu was seeing red as he charge Wei in full force. So did Wei as he charge the full speed.

Throwing deadly punches and kicks at each other.

Everybody stare at horror.

"This is crazy" said Ma Chao.

"Somebody need to stopped this fast!" said Xiahou Ba.

As he about to go after the brothers. He felt himself being picked up and toss over back to his friends. Luckily Guan Sao was able to caught Xiahou Ba.

Everybody stare at shock and slowly looked over and see Shu in a tiger stance dance with a blank stare.

"Sorry I can't let you interfere with my brothers fight." said Shu in a bland tone.

Cao Pi snorted.

"You and your siblings are from Tora Clan of The East! The most Ruthless Being in this World. I notice ya but I couldn't remember where. But I remember from a black book about your family." said Cao Pi.

This caught everybody off guard except Shu and Wu,Wei.

"So? We maybe from that clan as our father owns it. But we are nothing like him. How much he wants us to be like him." said Shu in a sad tone. His emotions came back.

Suddenly they heard a roar of pain from Wu was holding his shoulder-blade. He had a very deep cut. It was bleeding badly. Wei shook his nails off with one single shake.

This could explain for Wei shaping his nails. Always. Wu growls as he not letting his wound infect him in his fight.

Wei's head was pounding. He cough up blood a lot of it. Everybody gasp in horror or fear.

"See Wei! Why can't you stop!? Dad is trying to break you until your his perfect child!" said Wu.

Wei chuckle darkly as he wobble into a fight stance.

"I'm already his perfect child!" chuckled Wei.

Wu nodded no. This cause Wei to glare at him.

"Your Not! That wound on your face said otherwise!" yelled Wu.

Wei threw a another punch. Wu dodged it.

"What it's going to get through your thick skull! That you need to stopped! perfectionist is just a stupid illusion from the mind of a disease!" said Wu

Wei wasn't listening anymore as he attack.

Wu sigh as he fight back.

The school knows what was going down as the last bell of school rang. Cao Cao was shocked and doesn't know what to do at this moment. Until Wu threw that last punch to Wei's chest. Knocking the air out of his lung.

Wei eyes closed.

Wu won the battle. Shu ran over to tell them to let's go forgetting Wei's friend.

Sun Ce notice it as he walked over to him. And demanding answer from him.

"Hey you! What the hell was going on with Wei!?" demanded Sun Ce.

The male blankly stare at him before turning his nose and started walking away. Sun Ce was still following and demanding questions. Sun Quan was following him to calm him down. Even their friends was following.

Jia Xu was in the shadow listening.

"Are you that dumb?"

Everybody stopped and stare at the male.

"It's a family affair that should be left alone to outsiders. But I don't care for that nonsense. I will tell ya at my apartment." said the male as he toss them a card at Sun Ce's forehead.

And walked away like a champ.

Everybody was hovering over Sun Ce's shoulder. And the card had his name and address on it.

"His name is Jiā?" bluntly said Gan Ning.


End file.
